


A Joint Venture

by Samg08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Marijuana, Non-Sexual, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samg08/pseuds/Samg08
Summary: As I was writing my story, Yellow Bug Joyride, I had the idea to throw in a time that Regina spanked not only Emma but Ruby too! Robin was in trouble for smoking pot and stealing the sheriff’s car in Joyride and Emma had to have a little chat with her. In talking to Regina about what to do she was reminded of what happened a few months to her and the waitress. That inspired me to decide to write this one. I do not own these characters and in my version Emma and Regina are married. When Hook left it wasn’t part of the plan to get him away from Emma he just left in my version.Contains spankings of two adult women by Regina and recreational drug use! But you gotta wait for part 2 for the actual spanking.Read the tags! Dont like, dont read!Thanks.-Samantha
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

It was a regular day in Storybrooke, ME. No curses, no villains, only people living out their lives. There was magic still in the town and Emma woke up to start her day sheriffing. Her and Regina got ready for work, had breakfast, and said goodbye. 

As Emma pulled up to the station she got a text from Ruby. It read: I GOT IT ;)  
Her and Ruby had been talking about their younger days and in Ruby’s case her cursed days while out drinking a few weeks ago. Both were prone to getting into trouble and enjoyed having a good time. Emma was always on the go from one place to another and Ruby was, well Ruby... 

***

FLASHBACK with Emma and Ruby:

One night out for drinks Ruby and Emma got drunk and talked about what drugs they did as kids. Both had a stoner phase. They also had done mushrooms in their much younger days on occasion. Neither had done anything harder than that. 

Emma asked finishing her beer, “Where do you even get pot and shrooms in Storybrooke?” 

“Dopey!’’ Ruby answered laughing.

Emma said, “Should have guessed haha.” Emma drunk and curious, “Do you think he... No never mind.”

Ruby looked at her friend as Emma’s semi finished thought clicked in her drunk mind, “Oh we should see if he does!” 

Emma looked at Ruby, “Wait which do you wanna check about because as much as I enjoyed shrooms in my younger days I am not interested in that kind of high.”

“Nah, I am thinking more a few joints to have some fun with,” Ruby said with a planning evil smile. 

Emma looked at her friend thinking about actually going through with it, she was the sheriff after all. “Okay, maybe... But I can’t ask him. I am still the sheriff,” Emma said quietly. 

Ruby plotted a way to find out from Dopey if he still had any connections. Emma and Ruby could have some fun and no one would get hurt; or so they thought at the time...

END OF FLASHBACK

***

When Emma got the text from Ruby she knew immediately what it was referring to. 

Emma responded to the text: Ahh really?! When?

Ruby texted back: This afternoon? I’ll get off work. Can you?

Emma: Hmm, let me see if my dad can cover for me. Where do you wanna meet?

Ruby: Let’s go to the beach and hide somewhere we can’t be seen? 

Emma: I can’t believe were doing this! No one can know!  
***

Around 11am after some patrolling the street for work Emma called her dad to cover for her the rest of the day. Ruby gave some excuse to Granny why she couldn’t go into work that day too for the lunch and dinner rush. No one expected anything out of the ordinary. They just wanted to blow off some steam and get away for the day. Emma met Ruby out by the water around 12 in the afternoon at the beach near an area that not too many people usually visited. All Emma needed was a resident find her doing drugs... Ruby pulled the two joints out of her pocket and they both began smoking. 

Emma said, “Oh I forgot how much I enjoyed this.” Ruby pulled out a blanket for them to lay out on the sand. It wasn’t quite summer yet but it was nice enough weather for them to be enjoying lounging in the sand. 

“I know! I can’t believe this is the first time I have done this in years. It really is harmless and when used responsibly is fine! Not that it makes a difference I am smoking with the sheriff so not much can happen to me, haha,” Ruby stated. 

The pair watched the waves go in and out on the shore and finished their respective joints. Ruby told her that Dopey gave her a few if Emma wanted to take some home to use whenever. Emma told he she would think about it before they leave. 

Ruby said with a sigh, “Why didn’t we bring snacks!” 

“That would have been so smart, ugh,” Emma responded. Then she remembered she had magic and could magic snacks to the beach for them if she tried hard enough. Emma used her magic and Oreos, popcorn, fruit and cheese were on the blanket for them to enjoy. It took a few tries to get everything because the pot. 

Ruby and Emma were enjoying each other’s company so much that they hadn’t noticed what time it was until it was too late. Until that time came they chatted together and shared stories and laughed at jokes and at nothing. They also both forgot that when you don’t smoke for some time and then do it hits you a lot harder. Emma enjoyed being able to let her mind be at peace and forget all the difficult things for a bit. Ruby liked the feeling she got when she was high all over her body. They put on some relaxing music and did some yoga on the beach together for a bit and just stared at the sky embracing the high.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so! I had said that the actual spanking would be in part 2 but I ended up making it longer and figured add more plot. I’m a sucker for more plot with my spanking scenes haha. So if anyone is actually reading this enjoy the added fluff between Ruby, Emma, and Regina when she finds them. 
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> -Samantha

It was around 4 o’clock and Regina had been looking for Emma all afternoon with no response. David hadn’t heard from her since she asked him to cover her shift. When Regina went to the diner to see if Ruby had seen her, Granny said that Ruby had not been in for the day and called out. Granny wasn’t sure what happened but she had not heard from her since that morning. Regina was confused and getting a little worried about her. Regina went back to work and called Snow to see if she had heard from Emma at all recently. 

Snow answered the phone, “Hey Regina, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I can’t seem to find Emma and I am beginning to get worried. I have not heard from her since she left for work this morning. Has she reached out to you?” Regina asked. It wasn’t like they spoke every hour of the day while working, each of their respective jobs were plenty busy, but for them to not speak at all and when Regina reached out with no response meant something had to be up. 

Snow responded, “Now that you mentioned it I haven’t heard from her all day. David had said that Emma told him she needed him to cover for her but that’s it. I wonder what happened that she needed coverage.”

At this point Regina thought that Emma better have had a damn good reason for not being reachable. Regina did not like that something was serious enough for her to call out work apparently but not be reachable. Emma had to have known that her calling out would get back to Regina and she would be worried; what is going on with her wife... Regina figured she would keep going around town and see if Emma or at this point Ruby would turn up.  
***

Emma and Ruby spent way longer on the beach than they originally planned. They got played around with the sand, they ate some more of their snacks, chatted, and eventually went towards the water to get their feet wet. They walked along the shore arm in arm looking for seashells and sea glass. While they were walking they saw a figure coming towards them. The figure looked like she was walking with purpose towards the pair. Emma and Ruby stopped in their tracks when they saw who the figure was, REGINA!

“What in the world has gotten into you two! Where have you been all day,” Regina asked firmly staring with eyes that could kill at the pair in front of her.

Neither of the women knew what to say and stared at Regina. 

“Well!? You have nothing to say to me, really?! Making your family worried and not know where you are all day for what, time at the beach?” Regina yelled with caring behind the frustration. 

Emma mustered some courage and said, “Regina, I - I am so sorry. What time is it even? Ugh it is so late.” Emma looked at her wife with pleading eyes, “Ugh what did I do...”

“Not sure Emma, but I know before the night is out I will find out,” Regina said. Now looking to Ruby, Regina says, “Do you know your grandmother has no idea where you have been all day and is worried sick about you too?”

Ruby looked down at her feet in the sand trying to get some words out of her mouth, “We didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

Regina scoffed, “Oh well, you did either way.” Regina say the blanket and food and the lighters and what she assumed were cigarettes just sitting there. What you’re hiding the fact your smoking cigarettes? That’s what you needed to call off of work to do the both of you?” Emma and Ruby had a small case of the giggles when Regina called them cigarettes. It was a very poorly timed laugh they had at the mistake which they could thank the pot for but as Regina got closer to the blanket she saw what kinds of cigarettes they actually were and heard their light laughter. 

“Emma, Ruby; do not tell me that you blew off work to go and get high like a bunch of teenagers?!” Regina yelled again. “And stop with the giggling right now. How do you think this looks for two respectable members of the community acting like teenagers skipping out of responsibilities because they felt like it, especially with one being the sheriff...”

They both started to stammer gathering their words to respond and clearing failing. 

“Nope, I do not want to hear it,” Regina stated holding a hand in front of the two stoners in front of her. “Put all of this away right now,” Regina said gesturing towards the blanket. They tripped over each other cleaning up and followed Regina away from the beach. 

Emma and Ruby trailed behind Regina a bit and Ruby said to Emma quietly, “Where do you think we’re going?”

Regina turned around and answered, “Well Miss Lucas we are all going back to our house for a little chat.” With that said the three poofed out in a cloud of purple smoke and were in the mansion. Emma hadn’t seen Regina this mad in a while. She felt so guilty for worrying her over something so stupid.

When they arrived Emma tried, “Regina, I am so sorry! I never meant to worry you or make you mad..” taking Regina’s hands in hers.

Regina responded, “I am so disappointed in you Emma. You really scared me today, calling out of work, and when I couldn’t reach you -“ Regina stopped letting you of her wife starting to pace back and forth. “I need a minute, you two just stay here and don’t get into any more trouble.” Ruby and Emma were so confused as to why they were waiting for Regina together or what was going to happen next. 

Regina went upstairs to change and think. Her wife had her so scared and over something so childish. It wasn’t that Regina was mad that Emma was smoking, it was the fact that she lied and snuck around like a child to do it. She called out of work and did not tell her family anything. What if something happened and she was needed or if something bad happened to her or Ruby, no one would have known. Regina thought to herself, well if they want to act like reckless children then that is how they are going to be treated, as she walked back into the living room where the trouble makers waited. 

She found them standing around looking like they did not know what to do with themselves. Regina told them, “Sit,” and pointed to the couch. Both obeyed immediately. 

Ruby tried to start, “Regina, really it’s okay I can go back home you don’t -.”

“You will not be going anywhere until you both explain how you ended up at the beach getting high this afternoon,” Regina stated. Neither of them started to talk. “I am waiting...”

Emma figured she should try and said, “Well you see, Ruby and I were out drinking a few weeks ago and talked about the shit we got into as kids. One thing lead to another and we found out we both tried pot and enjoyed it.” 

At that point Ruby cut in trying to help her friend out, “We jokingly were curious if who I used to get it from still had any connections, I found out they did, and then got us some this morning to smoke. And now we are here...”

“Okay, that’s a start. Now how was any of this necessary when you both have work and responsibilities to attend to. I cannot be mad about the act of smoking in itself because you can do what you wish safely but to do it -,” Regina was cut off by Emma.

“Wait, you aren’t mad about the actual smoking? I figured you would be the way you freaked when you found us...” Emma said. 

“If you let me finish sweetie, I can’t tell either of you to not do it but you sure as hell should not be doing it when you have work and ignoring your families hiding away like children!” Regina finished. 

Emma’s eyes went to the ground realizing that her and Ruby did act like stupid kids today. “I don’t know what else to say Regina, we are so sorry.” 

“Yes! So beyond sorry! It was so stupid,” Ruby added.

Regina continued, “That it was. Now I already have told your parents and your grandmother that I found you. Before you say anything I did not tell them what I found you doing, that will be on both of you to apologize. First thing in the morning you will be going to the diner to apologize to Granny and start work for the missed day todday.” Then she turned to Emma and said, “And you will be going to your parents to apologize to them before going into the station to take David’s day. Is that understood?”

Both responded with a quiet ‘Yes’.

Ruby feeling brave asked, “So what are we, well not Emma I guess because she lives here too but, what are we all doing here now?”

‘‘Well Miss Lucas, you both acted like children and children need to pay for their mistakes. I am going to spank you both,” Regina answered. Ruby was not unfamiliar to spankings growing up in the Enchanted Forest but she had not been subject to one for a long time. Emma looked even more confused by Regina’s statement. Sure in the bedroom sometimes they would fool around and she would slap Emma’s ass for fun but this, this was totally different. 

“What?! Regina, you cannot be serious...” Emma said. 

“Oh I am serious. Ruby I take it this is not something foreign to you from your upbringing?” Regina asked. Emma looked at Ruby shocked she never told her. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, “Ugh Regina! Yeah like a lot of people from our land I was in trouble a lot and I have been before. Yeah but you can’t -.” Ruby stopped not knowing what else to say. 

Emma got off the couch and said, “Regina, I know you’re angry but this is not necessary.”

“The way I see it you two need to face some kind of consequences and this is what I came up with taking a page of the Enchanted Forest way of handling situations,” Regina responded. “Now Emma, since you have never been spanked I get you are worried but I would never intentionally hurt you like you may be expecting. The purpose is to let you both atone for your behavior and let us move on from it. It will serve as a reminder to not make the same mistake again in the future when tempted. Do you understand sweetie? Regina explained. 

Emma huffed and did not answer and in doing so somewhat proved Regina’s point somewhat more than helped Emma’s argument against it. Then Emma smirked and looked to Ruby and said, “You know it would be two against one and you won’t be able to catch us!” Ruby took Emma’s cue and took off running, they darted into different directions in the house. 

Regina pinched the center of the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. It seemed that the pot made them forget that even two against one did not matter when the alone one had magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise the spanking will actually be in the next and final update for this story!  
> Thanks and show some love if you like it!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here!
> 
> Contains spanking of adult women by another women. Read the tags!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Samantha

Regina called out, “Emma it seems that you forgot that I have magic.” With the wave of her hand Regina stopped Emma from running up the stairs and stopped Ruby from bolting out the back door. With the pair frozen where they ran off to Regina walked over to the spot her wife was now waiting. 

“It would have been much easier if you accepted this Emma,” Regina whispered in her ear as she poofed all three of them into the bedroom and had the two women placed in different corners. Their noses planted firmly almost touching the spot where the walls met. 

“Ugh Regina! What are you doing? You can’t force us to stand here,” Emma said.

Regina laughed, “Oh no I am not going to use magic to keep you two there. You both will be the adults you want me to see you as and stay put because you know it is the right thing to do. You both decided to run and now this is the consequence for that. It would be good for you to think about what led you to those spots as well as where you are about to find yourselves ladies.”

Emma and Ruby both wanted to get right out of those corners but figured it was not their best option at the time and they obeyed. 

“Good seems you both are finally getting that this is happening. Now stay still, no turning around, no talking to each other, and I will be back soon,” Regina explained. 

Emma turned around and said, “Wait! How long are you gonna leave us here?!” 

“What did I just say Emma? No talking or turning. I will be back shortly, do not worry. I am not going far. I will be downstairs,” Regina responded. Emma turned back around with her answer. 

Emma could not believe she had her nose in the corner like a child! What was she supposed to think about, Regina said all she needed to and that should be the end of it. Emma did feel bad about worrying her and her parents though. She also felt kinda bad for lying to get her dad to cover for her at work. Ugh why is this working standing here thinking about what happened today. Ruby was not unfamiliar with this position even if it had not happened to her for a very long time. It made her feel very small again now though... If Granny could only see her now. 

It seemed like forever to the women that they were in the corner when it really had only been about 15 minutes. It was then when Emma tried to get Ruby’s attention quietly by whispering, “Psst Ruby, psst.”

Ruby turned slightly so she could see Emma and turned back to the wall shaking her head. Ruby seemed to have more self preservation than the mayor’s wife. Regina was on her way back into the bedroom when she saw the exchange. 

“Well, it seems that one of you can listen,” Regina said. Emma groaned in response to hearing Regina. 

Regina looked at the two young women in the corner and thought about who she wanted to deal with first. “Emma, why don’t you come here first,” Regina said. “Ruby, you better stay where you are in that position,” Regina added. Ruby heard the seriousness in her voice. As much as she wanted to see what was going to happen to her she did not want to see it happen to Emma, even if it meant she had to stare at the damn wall for longer. 

Regina sat herself down on their bed and called Emma over to her. Emma hesitated at first but slowly walked over to her wife until she was standing in front of her. Regina gently took her arm in her hand and nudged her over her lap. Emma reluctantly allowed herself to go over Regina’s lap. Her upper body was leaning on the bed with her feet touching the ground.

Regina started, “Now Miss Swan, I think I have gone over at length what caused this to happen but I want to hear from you what you learned by waiting for me in the corner.”

“Running away was wrong in the living room. Running away from problems never solves anything,” Emma started. 

Regina smiled. Her wife had grown so much since Henry found her in that apartment blowing out that sad little candle. Regina was always happy when she was able to admit going to the people she loved during tough times was always better than running. “And?” Regina said. 

“Ugh and... I shouldn’t have asked my dad to take my shift because I wanted to get high in the afternoon. Ruby and I shouldn’t have snuck around and smoked leaving us unreachable for hours which caused people to worry. I really am sorry about you being worried. It hadn’t occurred to me that would happen,” Emma added. In more quiet but still hostile tone Emma said, “But I’m not sorry for smoking because I am an adult and I can do that even if I am over your lap right now...”

Regina moved her hand to Emma’s backside and said, “I never said this was happening for the act of smoking Emma you know that, but lose the attitude about it. It was the way you went about it. Now enough talking about this. Emma I know this is new to you but you can react however you need, I will not judge you. You are expected to stay in position though.”

Regina placed her other hand steady firm on Emma’s hip and began spanking her wife for her indiscretions. Emma did not know what to expect but was half thinking she would wake up from some weird ass dream before feeling the first blow. She was not that lucky and tried squirming on Regina’s lap to get away from the assault being placed on her backside. Emma was not lucky with that either because Regina held her in place quite well. Regina continued spanking her backside increasing the severity of the swats as she told Emma again how she knows she needs to be reachable and that it was unacceptable that she was not. 

“Ow Regina, I know, I am sorry! Ouch,’’ Emma pleaded as she began to shift her weight from one foot to the other trying to help the pain lessen. “I should have made sure my phone wasn’t on silent so I could have seen all the messages and calls, that hurts so much ugh,” Emma added.

Ruby felt for her friend as she heard what was taking place behind her. It also made her nervous for what she had coming soon. Regina said, “It is supposed to Emma. It would be good for you to remember this feeling when if you ever think about skipping something you are set to do because you want to have fun. There are times for fun and times for adulting. I cannot believe I even need to be telling you this.” 

Emma felt Regina stop the spanking and she was excited. Then she realized that Regina was placing her fingers in the waist band of Emma’s leggings and pulling them down to her knees. Regina saw that her wife had chosen to wear a thong unluckily that day. “Well these are not going to provide you much more comfort than the leggings that were over them,” Regina said. 

“No please Regina! Are you serious?! What are you doing?” Emma said loudly and embarrassed trying to cover her behind with her hand. 

Regina moved Emma’s hand from her backside and she placed it back in front of on the bed. Emma arched her back from the pain she thought she was not going to able to get through. Regina was able to see how red her wife’s behind already had become as she moved lower down the backside towards her sit spots.

“I really am so sorry!! I never will forget about what needs to get done just to, ouch oh my god, ugh just to blow off steam and have fun,” Emma said as she started kicking her legs all over the place. 

“I know you are sweetie. You are doing really well and I am proud of you. You need to remember what is important and that those who love you care what is happening with you. If you want to smoke I cannot stop that but you will not let it cause issues in your day to day life. Is that understood?” Regina asked as she placed hard spanks on Emma’s upper thighs. 

“Ow I know, yes, I know and I should have known. It was not a good, ouch please Regina,” Emma whined. Emma’s behind was a deeper shade of red now and she felt that Emma was getting to the point of giving in and she was sensing that she truly was sorry.

“Finish that statement Emma. ‘It was not a good’ what now?” Regina asked as she moved back towards the backside again. 

“It wasn’t a good decision and I promise to make better ones from now on,” Emma whined. Regina was able to hear the breaking in Emma’s voice slightly and felt her fighting less over her lap. With that Regina felt that her wife was sufficiently punished and began stroking her hair as Emma calmed down. Regina pulled Emma into a loving hug on her lap. Emma had a few tears in her eyes that Regina wiped away. 

“I love you honey, I did that because I love you so much and want you to move beyond this and do better,” Regina said. 

Emma nodded and said, “I know Regina. I am sorry. I promise to remember next time.”

“I know, you are forgiven,” Regina told her before giving her a kiss. Emma began pulling her leggings back up when Regina stopped her and stood her up. Regina softly patted Emma’s bottom and added, “Now since Ruby got to listen to your punishment it is only fair you listen to hers. And because you could not listen to directions while in the corner the first time you get to go back and keep the leggings where they are right now.” Emma’s face almost turned as red as her bottom was at the moment. 

Emma looked at her shocked, “No, please!!! Regina, don’t make me...” Emma sounded like a child whining and was beyond embarrassed. 

“Not up for discussion Emma. You decided to not listen earlier. Go on,” Regina stated.

Emma tip toed back over to her corner and Regina told her, “Please place your arms behind your back resting against it.” Emma shocked herself followed Regina’s directions. 

Regina looked at Ruby and called her over to the bed. Ruby obeyed and could not look Regina in the eye when she was in front of her. “Red, look at me,” Regina said softly, “Tell me why this is happening?”

Ruby looked up at her and said, “Because what me and Emma did was wrong.”

Regina gave her a look and said, “Care to elaborate on that?”

Ruby sighed, “Because I made people worry and acted irresponsibly.’’

Regina smiled at her and added, “And because I care about you and your decisions. I want you to learn from this and do better like Emma okay?”

This made Ruby smile even with what was about to happen to her it was nice to hear from Regina. “Thank you, I will,” Ruby said. Regina motioned the woman over her lap like she had done with Emma. 

Ruby felt Regina’s hand placed on her bottom. Regina said, “You can cry and squirm but you will not be getting off of my lap. Do not reach back, is that understood?”

Ruby nodded her head. “Please use your words Miss Lucas,” Regina said. 

“I understand,” Ruby responded. With that, Ruby felt the hand leave her bottom and find its way back down for the first swat. 

“Now same with Emma I am not doing this because you decided to smoke; you are an adult and can decide on that but it will not interfere with your life in a negative way. I may not be your partner but I am your friend and I do care about you,” Regina started lecturing as she rained swats over Ruby’s skirt. 

Ruby started to squirm and tear up at her friends words. “Ouch - ugh I know it wasn’t a good idea- ouchhhh Regina. Please it hurts,” Ruby pleaded. 

“It is supposed to hurt Ruby and I would l hope it will serve as a reminder if the thought crosses your mind again,” Regina stated and continued. It felt to Ruby that it was going on forever when it really had only been a few minutes.

“Oh it won’t. I promise! Owww,” Ruby added when she felt her skirt being lifted up to reveal her panties. “No, please noooo Regina,” Ruby said while she began kicked her legs. 

“Red, I understand this is not easy to stay still for but I do need you to mind your legs,” Regina said firmly. 

Ruby tried controlling herself better but when Regina moved down her backside to the more sensitive areas it proved to be difficult. Ruby continued to bend her legs at the knee to try and shield the swats but Regina was very proficient at her task and they did not get in the way much. 

Emma, still in the corner as Regina instructed, she felt for her friend but also herself at the embarrassment of how she was standing. It wasn’t like Ruby could see her, she was a bit busy at the moment, but the fact that Regina would have her stand like this, Emma just wish she had listened earlier in the night to her instructions. She felt bad that Regina had to be doing this at all to her and Ruby. They were adults after all and this shouldn’t have to happen. Emma started thinking more about that felt bad.

Regina started to hear the cries coming from the young women and sensed that she was almost where she needed her to be. Regina continued the spanking and lecturing, “Your family and friends need to be able to reach you and you need to better understand as an adult everything is not fun and can be a party all the time.”

“I know Regina, ouch - ugh I can’t take anymore please,” Ruby said embarrassed that she was whining so much and unable to take what Regina was giving her. Regina was able to see that the young woman was already giving in to her emotions and had gone limp over her knee. Regina stopped spanking and placed her skirt back in place. It took a few seconds for her to realize it had stopped. 

Regina tapped Ruby’s hip and helped her to her feet again. She pulled her into a hug. Ruby said, “I really am sorry Regina, it won’t happen again.”

“Hope that is true Miss Lucas,” Regina said back to her. 

Regina informed Emma she could return her leggings to their usual place while Ruby wiped the water out of her eyes. Regina called Emma from the corner and Ruby onto the bed with her. She made sure that both women were embraced in the hug and felt secure after what happened. She held them for as long as both allowed and then saw Ruby’s face looking a bit lost. 

Regina turned to Ruby and said, “Now little wolf, how are you feeling?”

“Okay, considering...” Ruby answered, “Really I am good, I can even go home -,” and then was interrupted by Regina. 

“No, you will be staying over. It is late and we all will have dinner and then get some sleep,” Regina said in a matter of fact way that had no room for argument. “You can stay in the guest room.” Ruby agreed and the three went downstairs and ordered food while they watched a movie. Ruby borrowed some comfy clothes from Emma and they all got settled downstairs. 

The food arrived and they enjoyed each other’s company and talking and catching up. They said good night and all went to bed after the long night. Regina reminded, “Do not forget what you two have to do in the morning.”

Both ladies groaned and said in unison, “Ugh I know...” Causing the trouble makers to laugh while Regina held back a smile.  
***

When Regina and Emma got settled into bed Emma curled up to Regina, in nothing more than a t-shirt and panties, making sure her ass did not make contact with the bed. Emma seemed to be deep in thought and Regina pulled her out of her own head gently. 

“What is going on Sweetie?” Regina asked. 

Emma thought for a moment and said some of what her corner time allowed her to think about. “I just - ugh tonight, I feel bad.”

Regina looked at her wife, “It’s forgiven and you do not have to feel bad, you just have to work to make better choices.”

Emma huffed and sat up quickly, “Ouch,” Emma reacted when her backside hit the bed. “I mean that you shouldn’t have had to do that to us. We are adults and it shouldn’t be on you to do that. I should know better,” Emma trailed off quietly at the end. 

Regina understood where the blonde’s head was at and tried to put her mind at ease as best she could. “Oh no Emma, I know this may be hard to hear but there was nothing wrong with someone helping you see why your actions were wrong and helping you out,” Regina started. “I know growing up you did not have the most stable up upbringings and I am not looking to be your parent, I am just here to be your loving wife who could help you out when you need to think before certain actions.’’

Emma took in her wife’s words and understood. They turned the lights off and Emma drifted off to sleep quickly and Regina not far behind her. The little wolf was already out cold in the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share some love if you liked it! 
> 
> This story has me wanting to write more in this universe of Emma getting into more trouble and Regina stepping in. I could even add Ruby to the mix sometimes too. If you read my Joyride story I could even have Robin and Emma get into mischief. 
> 
> I am open to any ideas for trouble or suggestions for inspiration. Add them in a comment or a message.   
> Thanks!   
> -Samantha


End file.
